As functions and properties required for electronic devices are improved, high integration, high speed or mass storage is required for semiconductor devices (LSIs) provided in the electronic devices.
Because of this, in a semiconductor chip (LSI chip) forming the semiconductor device, operating speed is being increased; the number of outside connection terminals is being increased; and gaps between the outside connection terminals are being narrowed. Especially, in a system LSI element, this tendency is remarkable. Therefore, it may be difficult to perform a test of the system LSI element with high reliability.
In addition, time for performing the test is becoming long. Accordingly, in order to keep and improve productivity and reduce manufacturing costs, an arrangement for performing a simultaneous test of plural semiconductor elements having a large number of the outside connection terminals such as a system LSI element has been suggested.
For example, as an arrangement for performing the simultaneous test of plural semiconductor elements formed by a single semiconductor substrate, the following arrangement has been suggested. That is, probe needles provided at a probe card come in contact with electrode terminals of two semiconductor elements formed by a single semiconductor substrate, the semiconductor elements neighboring in horizontal, vertical, and oblique directions, so that tests of the two semiconductor elements are simultaneously performed. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 56-61136 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 9-172143.
In addition, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 7-201935 describes a probe card including plural probe units, a base configured to support the probe units, and a wiring plate configured to electrically connect the probe units and an outside tester to each other. The probe unit includes a large number of probe needles which can simultaneously come in contact with electrode terminals of plural integrated circuit chips, a wiring board extending in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the chip, and a supporting body configured to provide the probe unit to the base.
In a semiconductor substrate (wafer) where plural semiconductor elements having a large number of minute outside connection terminals are formed, when the plural semiconductor elements are tested, in order to maintain and improve productivity and reduce manufacturing costs, it is necessary to perform the test with high test precision. More specifically, it is necessary to improve efficiency (measuring efficiency and test efficiency) of measurement (test) using the test device.